dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Saarebas
} |name = Saarebas |image = Saarebas.png |px = 270px |race = Qunari |gender = Male and female |title = Saarebas |organization = Qunari |related = Arvaarad }} Saarebas (Qunlat for "dangerous thing") is a Qunari word for a mage, as well as a title given to all Qunari mages. Non-Qunari mages are called Bas Saarebas (Bas meaning non-Qunari) Background The world treats all mages with caution, but the Qunari are especially hard on their own. The strict and regimented treatment of Circle mages by the templars pales in comparison to that of the Saarebas by the Qunari. Whereas the Circle mages have relative freedom within their towers, Saarebas are seemingly prisoners within their own body, donning a set of heavy pauldrons with chains attached to them, perhaps to act as a form of leash, while their faces are hidden beneath a metal visor. In extreme cases their lips may be stitched together. If found practicing forbidden magic, their tongues are cut out to prevent them from corrupting others.Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, p. 251 Saarebas do not receive a proper instruction and are essentially hedge mages. Even so, they are said to be much more powerful than most human or elf mages. They are considered weapons and as such are trained with the focus on destruction.Interview with David Gaider In Qunari society, a mage is never allowed to be alone, and must always be kept under watch by an Arvaarad. If Saarebas separate from their keeper, they must be slain, or commit suicide, according to the Qun. The chained armor the Saarebas are forced to wear can immobilize them through a device held by an Arvaarad. The Qunari also invented a mobile version of the magic-blocking device which makes mages unable to cast spells – it is in the form of a collar.As used by Tallis in Dragon Age: Redemption. The Qunari pity, but honor the Saarebas at the same time, for the Saarebas striving while under constant threat from within is truly selfless, the highest virtue of the Qun. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins * Two Tal-Vashoth mages are hired by Marjolaine in her home in Denerim and will assist her if a fight breaks out.}} Dragon Age II * Amongst the Qunari shipwrecked near Kirkwall. * With a group of Tal-Vashoth that took residence in the Wounded Coast. They had at least one Saarebas. * During the quest Shepherding Wolves, where Hawke escorted a Saarebas, named Ketojan by the Chantry sister Petrice, outside of Kirkwall. * During the Demands of the Qun, the Arishok unleashes his remaining Saarebas upon Kirkwall. * Among the Tal-Vashoth residing within Mountainside Path there are Saarebas.}} Dragon Age: Redemption * One Saarebas got separated from the Arishok's group. He destroyed a human village and a Dalish camp whilst on the loose.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition Abilities * Cone of Lightning * Electrical Field * Lightning Ball * Teleport Elemental resistances *'Cold:' very weak *'Electricity:' normal (immune on Nightmare) *'Fire:' normal (immune on Nightmare) *'Nature:' very weak *'Spirit:' normal Special traits * Immune to Flanking * Very weak health and armor Gallery Qunari mage - DAO.png|Saarebas in Dragon Age: Origins Qunari 2.jpg|How an Arvaarad binds a Saarebas ArvaaradDevice2.png|Binding device RestrainedSaarebas.png|Restrained Saarebas by a device of an Arvaarad Saarebas cave in.jpg|Saarebas in Dragon Age: Redemption Qunari-01-mage bound-p.jpg|Saarebas concept art Meredith Saarebas concept art.jpg|Concept art of Meredith with a Saarebas SaarebasHoDA.png|Saarebas (Tier IV) in Heroes of Dragon Age Saarebas Tarot Design N Thornborrow.png|Saarebas Tarot Card Saarebas DAI.png|A Saarebas in Dragon Age: Inquisition See also References Category:Groups Category:Qunari Category:Qunari lore Category:Apostates Category:Magi Category:Titles